pissed off fangirl
by BlackVeiledRoyaleRomance
Summary: a fangirl stumbles on otherworldly powers powers that she uses to tell off and stop her favourite bands from doing stupid shit this is my first fic advise is more then welcome


p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;" Patty Walters shirt/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Theres fucking idiots why do I adore them, now if only I had supernatural powers to fix this. Wait, I do, but I can't start to big. What to start with? Oh, I know, Patty's fucking shirt. Now you may be wondering how I got these powers and it's simple, I ate some sparkling anime fruit and boom magic. So, now you question how they work, all I need is a picture of someone and I can appear in front of them, freeze everybody but myself, and that's my powers. Buuuut I can also bring back inanimate objects, like potatoes. So back to patty's shirt. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Pulling out my phone and bringing up a picture of dear Patty Walters, I use my powers to appear in front of him, freezing everyone around us but letting his mind still be conscious./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;""So who am I, dear Patty. Well that's not important what is is that I'm a huge fan. And the fans have a problem sweetheart. So simply put, your shirt is an issue. Now you ask how can my shirt be an issue and it's simple. Un-fucking-tuck it! Understand sweetie? g/spanspan class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"ood by the way, can't wait for the next album to be released."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;" Stepping forward I slip my fingers into the fabric of his shirt, looking him dead in the eye, before yanking it from his pants. Smiling at him I turned and walked away, slipping into my own home. I thought about more problems I have with my bands. Hopefully Patty does listen to my advice./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"10 minutes later/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;""What the actual fuck?" Patty questions aloud, staring at his now untucked shirt./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;""Oi Patty, we're on in 5" Ben yelled from the other room./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"One last look at his shirt, too afraid to fix it, he walked on stage and let it be. Later that night looking back, he realized that the fans enjoyed him with his shirt untucked a lot more./span/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"emspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"AN /span/span/em/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"emspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"this is my first fanfic please be kind/span/span/em/p  
p class="p1" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"emspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"span class="s1" style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I dont own anything obviously/span/span/em/p 


End file.
